


Ill

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murphy is ill.





	Ill

“Bellamy,”

“Yes, love?”

“I don’t feel good.”

 

Murphy leaned over the toilet. His forehead was clammy with sweat and his skin was turning a sickly white. He coughed and spat out the remainder of the vomit in his mouth, his stomach suddenly empty and his body weak.

A shiver run down his back as he felt a warm hand press against his cold skin and closed his eyes as Bellamy’s lips pressed against the back of his head.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Bellamy said. “I’ve got you.”

Murphy pushed himself away from the toilet and wiped his mouth with scraps of tissue. After flushing the toilet, he went to stand up, only to be overcome with a sudden dizziness. Dropping back onto the floor, he looked up at Bellamy, his eyes bloodshot and his face sullen, and raised his arms.

Bellamy didn’t laugh as he reached down to carry Murphy to the bedroom. He merely looked at Murphy with the same warm eyes as always and the same determination to help him whenever he could.

Bellamy carried Murphy into the bedroom, pausing to settle him on the bed before leaving the room and quickly returning with a glass of water.

Murphy took the glass with a grateful smile, sipping the water as he leaned against the lumpy pillows behind him and tried not to think about the sudden headache appearing behind his eyes.

“What do you need?” Bellamy asked, sitting next to Murphy with his hand placed on his knee, his thumb circling the skin and leaving a warm, tingling spot behind.

Murphy shook his head. He didn’t know what he needed. He just knew that he didn’t want to be sick anymore. Patting the spot next to him, Murphy waited for Bellamy to sit behind wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes when the nearly non-existent light of the room became too much.

“I don’t feel good.” He said, not caring about the obviousness of the statement.

“I know,” Bellamy said as he moved to his hand to run through Murphy’s hair, gently brushing his fingertips against his scalp. “I wish I could do something to make it go away.”

Murphy shifted on the bed and pressed his head against the crook of Bellamy’s neck. He yawned and shuffled his feet until his socks were off.

“I’m tired,” he said. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“Night, love.” Bellamy said with a smile, kissing the top of his head again.

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
